A reinforcing bar (rebar) is typically made of steel and utilized to increase the strength of concrete structures. Rebar is installed before concrete is poured and in certain circumstances, may be arranged in a hazardous configuration, with exposed ends susceptible to causing injury to individuals.
Conventional methods for protecting individuals against the exposed ends of rebar, rely on the placement of a protective cover over the end of the rebar. A conventional protective cover, however, utilizes an impact resistant cap that may render the conventional protective cover bulky, costly to produce, and ineffective at withstanding high impact forces due to an inefficient load path.